These Moments In Time
by Ch3lsBishop
Summary: Who knew one night could change everything? Rachel learnt the hard way... It's unfinished and it's for Lunar Kitty Kat's challenge... Part 2 now up Preggers Rachel
1. Part 1

Opening my window I stared at Finn in shock. It was 11 o'clock at night and here he was in the pouring rain outside my second story window. "Finn, what's going on?"

His eyes quickly scanned my room, lingering on the open door. "Are your Dads home?"

"What? No, they're away on business. Wha-?"

Before I could finish he was suddenly in my room, his lips crushing mine. I tensed as his rough hands fiercely grabbed my hips bringing my body close to his. I found myself kissing him back, my tongue sweeping over his bottom lip asking for access. He obliged his fingers now teasing the hem of my shirt. When I didn't stop him he yanked my top over my head leaving me clad only in my pyjama shorts. His breathing hitched at the sight of my nearly naked body before shoving me on to my bed.

I knew in my head where this was going. But I couldn't bring myself to stop it. This was what I wanted right?

He tore away my shorts leaving me with nothing before quickly stripping away his own clothes. I just lay limp on the bad waiting for the inevitable. He didn't even seem to notice caught up in the sexual act he was about to commit. Suddenly I convulsed from the unexpected wave of pain. My breathing sped up and his lips were back on mine. From what I'd read this wasn't supposed to hurt this much, he couldn't be doing it right. Now he was kissing his way down my neck roughly grabbing my back. And then it was over.

I just lay there still, eyes closed. Slowly I rolled over burying my head in my pillow. Tomorrow I would wake up and pretend this never happened. Because I was Rachel Berry. I didn't just do things like that.

* * *

I ran through the week as normal. I mean why wouldn't it be normal? It's not like I had my virginity stolen by some guy I once thought I loved. No. Not at all.

Just like I did every Friday, I loaded Jacobs blog to see what derogatory comments the so called journalist had written about me this time. At first I released a sigh of relief when I skimmed over the headline and noticed the absence of my name. Unfortunately it didn't last long. Story of the week?

_NOAH PUCKERMAN REAL BABY DADDY_ and it hit me like a tonne of bricks. I was used. Finn took his anger out on me, he used me as a rebound. The tears streamed down my face, I tried to breathe but it all came out as sobs. Racing down the stairs I burst through the front door in desperate need of air.

I collapsed on the ground not even bothered by the cold. Slowly I started to calm down, and stretched myself out along our concrete path. Life is full of shit.

* * *

Swaying to the sound of the music I let the beat control my every movement. It was nice to not sing the solo sometimes. I listened to Tina's soft voice fill the Auditorium when I felt the overwhelming urge to throw up.

Without thinking I raced out the door to the nearest bathroom, crashing to the ground in front of the white porcelain. My head hovered over the toilet bowl as I emptied out the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

It was the third time this week but I didn't actually feel sick. I haven't gotten sick in months, I'm to fit and healthy. Wait, months? Month… Oh god no. I pulled out my phone switching to my calendar browsing through the dates. My breathing started picking up as I kept going through the weeks. No, no, no ,no ,no…

I was so caught up in my panic I didn't even notice someone enter the bathroom. "Rachel, Mr Shue wanted me to…" I glanced up at the familiar blonde cheerleader. "Rachel are you okay?"

"Two months… Two months one week…" I murmured looking back down at the phone.

"Two months what?" Brittany questioned looking slightly confused.

"It's been two months and… and I've been throwing up… oh god…"

It was silent for a second before Brittany pieced together. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh my god… If your pregnant then who's the father?"

I looked up so the Cheerio's eyes met mine. "Finn"

* * *

"Hey beautiful are you wearing chicken fillets or are you just gaining weight?"

I turned quickly coming face to face with an unmistakable Jew-Fro. Quickly gaining my composure I held my head up higher and looked him in the eyes. "Jacob Ben Israel I would appreciate it if for once you would mind your own business and avoid looking at my breasts because no matter what you say to me I will never have sex with you. Goodbye."

Quickly I headed to the nearest bathroom. I didn't look fat did I? Pushing through the doors I stifled a gasp when I saw my reflection. There were my stomach used to be flat was a tiny bump. I ran my hand over it, it was firm. There was my baby. Then the bell went and I headed off to my first class. Special moment over.

* * *

I was sitting at the piano singing when a thought hit me. Shouldn't I tell the father of my baby that I'm pregnant? Immediately I stopped playing and looked down at my hands. He would want to know right? I mean it is his child right? So I got in my car and headed off to the Hudson's house.

Taking deep breath's I gently knocked on his door, and lucky me, he opened it.  
"Umm… Hi Rachel…?"

I steadied myself taking a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "Okay Finn I know we haven't talked since that night but I think it's very important for you to know that I am with child right now and I am keeping it, not up for adoption keeping it but keeping it keeping it and you don't have to worry I don't want money or anything I just thought you might want to know but you're off the hook."

His brow furrowed and he glanced down at his feet before looking straight into my eyes. "Okay I only understood like four words of that, so is it mine?"

I hoped to god our child wasn't as dense as him. Rolling my eyes I looked back up at the dopey giant. "Yes"

"Umm… okay… what do you want me to do? I mean I don't mean to be mean here but, we can't be together. I mean you know that right? It was a mistake, I think we both know that."

My eyes flashed fury at his comment "As much as we know that I would have thought that even you would have been a bit less of an insufferable jerk to the woman you practically raped and got pregnant. You know what? I was going to offer you a chance to be part of your baby's life but forget it. He'd be better off without a dad. Screw you."

* * *

Running my hand along my stomach I was deep in thought about what the future would hold for my little boy. Well, that was until Kurt burst into the room. His widened as he took in the position of my hand and the barely there bump under it. "So it's true?" he whispered the corners of his mouth turning up at the thought of juicy gossip.

Immediately I moved my hand to my side "What's true?"

Kurt rushed over to the seat next to me crossing his legs eyes bright with excitement "That you, Rachel Berry, are pregnant" he whispered dramatically.

"What? I-…"

"Oh don't even try to deny it. By know it's probably circled around the whole school and trust me, once that juicy news spreads it is not coming back"

"Oh god… Sorry I… I have to go" I burst through the door and all faces turned to stare at me. Slowly I started making my way down the hall, soon the silence turned to whispers and then dirty looks. Apparently everyone knew, even the chess nerds were staring and pointing. It was like I was a disease, people moving aside so I could walk past without so much as brushing past them. I needed an escape, a bathroom. Already I could feel the hormones taking over as the tears welled up and my vision started to go blurry. Barely able to see I ran into someone, a certain well built someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I tried to keep walking but they held be back, tight in their arms.

"Rachel? Are you okay? I heard- "

And then the hormones got the best of me, I burst out in tears holding on to Puck as if he were a lifeline. My tears soaked into his shirt, all the while he just held me and let me cry.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room reliving the last few hours over and over again in my head. It didn't seem right…

_Quinn's scream echoed around the lunch room as she doubled over in pain. Everyone gathered around the pregnant blonde Puck and Finn trying to find out what's wrong Santana trying to call an ambulance. Someone gasped and pointed to the blood beginning to show. She started whimpering about her baby before screaming again in agony. Once the ambulance came and she was rushed away with Puck and Finn at her side. Unable to wait the last period of school I has skipped and rushed down to the hospital. Moments after I arrived I saw them rush Quinn to an operating room. She was in her third trimester…_

So I sat there while Noah talked to the doctor. After people found out about me we had become kind of friends, both shunned by the entire schools population. He walked back over and sat down next to me. "She's gone Rach. My little girl's gone…"his voice almost inaudible.

"I'm so sorry Noah"

"Don't let your baby go Rachel. Keep him safe" he murmured into my hair.

"What baby?" I looked up to see my Dad and Daddy standing there unsure wether to be worried or angry. I guess the cat was out of the bag now…

* * *

"Can I come in?"Noah sat like a statue on his bed while I hovered over by the open door. "Are you okay?" Still no reply so I entered anyway. "Look Noah I know how hard this must be for you - "

His head suddenly snapped up and he looked me right in the eyes "You don't know anything!" he hissed before looking back down.

My eyes widened before fury took charge "What you don't think that after that I am constantly scared for my baby's safety, you don't think I care about him? I know we're not exactly friends but - "

"Your right Berry we're not friends". His sharp words seemed to hang in the air as I felt myself be overcome with sadness. My eyes were rapidly filling with tears that were about to over flow. Deciding it was better not to speak I moved my eyes to the ground, blinking furiously, willing myself not to cry.

"Umm… Okay… I'd better… bye…" and I rushed to the door desperate not to show how much those words had hurt. Once in the comfort of my car it all fell apart. The tears streamed down my face, my body rocking with the effort from the sobs. Then the door was ripped open and two strong arms were wrapped around me. Noah's coarse yet gentle fingers were rubbing slow circles on my back. I let myself collapse against his firm chest, and the sobs receded to sniffles.

"I'm so sorry Rach I didn't mean it you know I didn't. You're the only friend I have left and I know you care about your baby, a lot. Okay?" He whispered running his hand through my hair. Our eyes met and he could tell that I understood. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Ugh. God yes. I'm so hungry its ridiculous"

I heard a muffled laugh as he wandered over to the other side to get in the car. "And the pregnant lady's in the mood for…?"

"Oh! Steak! He looked over eyebrow raised before rolling his eyes and starting the car. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded distinctly like _typical crazy pregnant chick cravings_.

* * *

Laying on Noah's bed looking at the bags full of my old clothes I'd never felt so fat. I seriously couldn't believe I'd used to fit into those itty bitty tiny pink tops. Even the jumpers. Hell even the skirts. They were ridiculously short. And now I was alone. I mean sure it was my choice but I can't help but look back and think, did I make the right choice?

I sighed and using my elbows to prop me up I gazed around the room about to go find Noah when he entered the room. "You okay?" he said coming over to sit beside me. I glanced up at him. His eyes were so full of worry, real concern.

Before I could register what was happening I was pressing my lips to his. He was still at first, I thought maybe I had misjudged but then suddenly he was responding. It was a gentle kiss, only a few seconds long but it was perfect. It felt right. My eyes found his. Neither of us said a word. But there was something I needed to know. "Noah. Do you think that was a mistake?"

His eyes showed a mixture of confusion and hurt "What? Why, did you? I sighed and lent against his broad muscular chest. "No" I answered honestly _it was probably the best decision I've made yet._

* * *

Noah and I sat in the corner of the dark auditorium avoiding all the gossip going around. It was kind of a comfort to have someone know what your going through. I glanced up at him as he was silently tracing circles over my ever growing belly. "Noah, why are you doing this?"

He looked back down at me confusion written all over his face. "Doing what?"

"Well… You come to all my appointments, you don't outcast me and I dunno you just… you help me… I dunno your like the baby's substitute Dad or something…"

He stared down at me in shock, before his signature smirk started to take it's place "Substitute dad? Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't really know" I said as I snuggled down deeper in his arms.

**A/N: Okay it's not finished yet but I wrote this when I was bored for Lunar Kitty Cat's thing and right now I can't be bothered finishing it. So I'll leave it there for now and finish it later. But I wanted to upload this part for 2 reasons… Okay fine mainly one, I want to become a beta reader… but still…**

**One more thing. I re-read it and thought it might be helpful to explain better what Quinn was going through. She didn't miscarry which is what it sounds like. She actually went into premature labour and there were complications with the baby. Yah… that's why she went into the operating room they were going to try and save the baby. But they didn't… Sad…**


	2. Part 2

"… _Regionals_"

That was the only word I heard. About a month ago my son decided he was 'going to be a footballer when he grew up'. Noah's words, not mine. Me? I think this was his idea of payback for something. Either way it was damn annoying and highly distracting. Another swift kick had me fidgeting in my seat, hoping to get him to settle down or something. It lost it's cuteness an hour ago.

"Babe?"

Looking to the source of the sound, my eyes found Noah's questioning gaze.

"Sorry. It's just your adoptive son won't sit still" I replied before groaning in frustration as he did it again. "He's just so persistent!"

A smirk slowly spread across his face as he moved his hand across my belly.

"Noah, Rachel would you care to share your conversation"

We both glanced up to find all members of Glee looking at us, awaiting an answer.

"Sorry . My son won't stop moving" Immediately half of Glee was surrounding me, each one trying to get a feel. I rolled my eyes as Tina and Kurt squeeled guessing they had been the 'luck ones' to feel his last kick. It really was amazing how much forgiveness came from baby movement.

My eyes moved over to Finn, he was one of the only ones still seated. A single tear rolled down my face at the thought. The thought _he wanted nothing to do with his son._ The tear turned to sobs, keeping me oblivious to the numerous pairs of concerned eyes on me. Blindly pushing past the people in front of me I started to run for the door. I wanted air. That room was like a prison and freedom couldn't come soon enough.

That was before the ground fell from under me. I felt myself trip. Fall forward. Move my hands in front of my stomach. Clench my eyes shut. Expect a sudden wave of pain. It didn't come.

A pair of strong, firm arms wrapped around me, preventing me from falling. They guided me over to a wall, sat me down in his lap. Noah held me and let me cry into his chest. I let it all out. Every insecurity, regret, fear, fury, sorrow. It was all just another tear. Finally they subsided, and I convinced myself to look up into his eyes. They were full of worry, a little relief, and tinges of hurt.

He couldn't do enough for me, and I repaid him by crying over some deadbeat. I didn't deserve him. "I'm so sorry Noah" I whispered removing me arms from around his neck.

"For what?"

"I don't deserve you…" I choked out attempting to stand and walk away. And you know what he did?

He laughed. _He laughed!_ I paused what I was doing to gape at him. Was he seriously for real? My expression only had him laughing harder. "Babe" he managed to breathe between fits of laughter, "You're the best fucking thing that ever happened to me"

He pulled me back into his arms, cradling me in his lap. I buried me head in the crook of his neck, embarrassed by my limited faith in him. He was my rock. And according to him, _I was the best fucking thing that ever happened to him_. This thought. This one made me smile.

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around the old guest room. The old burgundy walls were now a light baby blue, the room now contained a soft wooden crib, matching change table and a large blue armchair.

Gently, she lowered herself into the chair, desperate to see if it was as soft as it looked. It was. And all too soon, she would be sitting here holding her baby boy. A noise downstairs startled her, quickly alerting her to the fact that someone was home. Carefully she stepped outside, trying to close the door as quietly as possible. She's only gone in the room looking for her jacket… Oh well. She'd just have to act surprised.

* * *

Rachel was exhausted. There was no other way to put it. Regional's had taken so much of her limited energy out of her. Really though, what else could she expect. In just under two months she would be a mother. She slid down the wall, groaning in pleasure as she hit the floor. It wasn't much. But she was in ecstasy.

Was, being the key word. It kind of all came crashing down when she heard Puck start to go ape-shit at some red head. Hurriedly she got up, hoping to somehow diffuse the situation.

"Fuck you. You don't know any – fucking – thing about what's going on" Puck cursed at the slutty chick.

"Noah. Calm down." Rachel commanded.

"Oh so that's her?" the red head leered before redirecting her attention to Rachel "You know he's only with you 'coz he knocked you up"

Puck let out a hollow laugh before answering the question for her "So fucking far from the truth. You're just pissed 'coz you got fucking rejected"

"Screw you. I'm pretty sure I can do better than a deadbeat fucker like you"

Rachel knew that chick had hit a sore spot there. Evidence being in the fact that Puck's eyes turned pure fury. "I'm no fucking deadbeat" he hissed under his breath.

"The fuck you are. I know your reputation Puckerman. What was she? Some one night stand that went wrong?"

Rachel whimpered. Her eyes were threatening to betray her, threatening to cry.

"Ha. See. I was right. She was just your dirty little one time thing. Then she got knocked up. And you don't want shit to do with her"

She was full on sobbing now. Why did she have to be so right?

"I'm not the fucking deadbeat! Blame that prick over there for that!" Puck shouted, pointing at Finn.

Everyone turned to look at a shell shocked Finn. Only one person was brave enough to speak. "Finn, is that true?" Kurt all but whispered. Only Brittany, Puck and Finn had known the truth.

"I had no idea. I swear. I just assumed it was Pucks"

Rachel sobbed harder, clinging to Pucks jacket as if it was a lifeline. "Yeah, you'd fucking play dumb wouldn't you. Poor fucking Finn. She told you. I know she told you. And you treated her like shit. You didn't want anything to do with your _son_." Puck spat at him.

Almost immediately, anybody standing near Finn seemed to gravitate towards Rachel. They were giving him dirty looks, gossiping amongst themselves. That was until Rachel passed out.

Puck caught her, gently laying her down on the floor. With his breathing rapidly speeding up, he tried talking to her, somehow trying to get her to wake up. There were no coherent thoughts. Everything was just a jumble. He just wanted her to be okay.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath. "Somebody call an ambulance" Everyone just stood there, too stunned to even move "Call the fucking ambulance!" he shouted. Suddenly everyone was in motion, and within minutes he was alerted to the fact that an ambulance was on its way.

Turns out it she'd been standing too long. Standing too fucking long. _What the hell?!_ Gently Noah ran his hand through her dark brown locks, sighing with relief as she started to stir. He was going to have to be more careful, she was just so… _fragile._ Slowly Rachel she sit up, eyes blinking repeatedly adjusting to the light. "Noah?" she murmured "What happened?"

"You scared the shit out of me"

She just took his hand, tracing circles on the back.

"They're all here you know"

Her eyes met his, surprise flitted across her face before fear took its place. "They know, don't they?" She whispered.

"Rach, you don't have to worry, they don't think any less of you. Actually they think more of you for being so brave"

Relief washed over her and she sank into his hug. This was the life. Here in Noah's arms.

(Cue the chorus of awws!)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Sweetheart you know we love you right?"

Rachel looked up at her dad's surprised. It was an odd comment to come out during dinner, even in her condition. Puzzled she slowly nodded before adding a careful "Yeah".

"And we only want what's best for you. Right?"

Immediately Rachel moved a hand to her stomach, "Daddy, what's this all about?" she replied before taking a self conscious sip of her drink.

"Sweetheart are you having sex?"

That drink was promptly spat all over dining table. Ruining dinner, much to the distaste of her fathers. What? It had been a good meal. A fit of coughs followed.

Rachel's now wide eyes moved back and forth quickly, between her parents. They were joking right? This was… personal. "Dad, Daddy, don't you think that's a bit… personal?"

"Not at all sweetheart. We hear it's good for the baby."

If possible Rachel's eyes widened even more. No joke, she swore they would have been the size of saucers. She glanced back down at her plate, trying to register what they were saying… Looking up, she paused momentarily before taking a deep breath and asking the one question that made ANY sense whatsoever. And that wasn't much sense. "Are you _asking_ me, to have _sex_?"

"Don't be silly. We're telling you. You have a steady, hot, boyfriend. It'd be great for the baby. You could do with something to entertain you in your spare time. And lets face it, you can't get in any more trouble. I don't see- "

With a wide open mouth Rachel finally decided she'd heard enough. Rushing from the table, as fast as her heavily pregnant body would carry her. Once in the safe haven of her room she lent against the door, beginning to relax. Wait a second. Did her Dad's just say _they think of Noah as hot_? Oh god.

* * *

**A/N: Righteo. It seems that this will be a 3 part. My bad… I don't know if this kind of fits with the first part or not so… if it doesn't feel free to tell me, and I'll just try and re-write it. Dun Dun Dun. I thought maybe we could have some fun now… any suggestions on baby names…? :) Jewish if possible… Okay, I'll re-phrase. He has to have a Jewish name. Noah and Rachel are Jewish names so it only seems fitting… Okay Dokey. Suggestions please. :)**


End file.
